Crash
by CullenObsession114
Summary: Mid-Eclipse-Bella gets into a car crash and suffers amnesia, but the amazing thing is she only remembers Edward. Meanwhile we find out a certain vampire's scent is all over the car that collided with Bella. Collaboration with Hardlywhole93
1. How It All Started

**~~Crash~~**

by,

Hardlywhole & CullenObsession

**Chapter 1: How It All Started**

**BELLA SWAN **

It was Spring Break, and I was spending my time at my second home with my love, Edward, and my annoying, but amazing best friend Alice.

It was one fight that started everything. It was that one fight that escalated too far, and caused me to lose almost everything.

* * * *

"I am not a Barbie!" I complained as Alice pulled on my hair with the straightener for the hundredth time.

"Stop harassing Bella, and open this door, Alice!" Edward yelled through the door.

"Don't you dare knock down that door, Edward! Esme will not be happy!" she tsked, and the only response she got was a muted growl. Alice giggled, and put down the straightener while completing my 'look.' "Okay, but you don't have that much time until the others get back from hunting, and Emmett will want to play with her."

"I'm not a toy!" I whined to once again to be ignored. Alice unlocked the door, and I saw Edward barge in only to be airborne in the next second. I shut my eyes tightly and three seconds later opened them to find myself on Edward's lap while we sat on his leather couch in his room with Debussy playing from his stereo.

I snuggled further into his embrace while he chuckled. "I bring you here so we could spend a whole week together with no interruptions only to have the pixie steal you away from me, and give you makeovers, while Emmett forces you to play video games with him."

"Well, if I was like you I could run, and they wouldn't catch me."

He immediately went still. "You know my condition if you want me to change you."

I groaned. "I'm only 18, Edward. I'm not going to get married." What does he not understand about that?

He sighed heavily. "Then I won't change you."

"I don't get the point, Edward! You already know I'm yours! It's just a stupid piece of paper! Do you really need that to know I'm yours?!" I got off his lap while he looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"I told you it means more than that to me. I know you love me, but that silly little piece of paper shows everyone that we belong to each other, and that won't change."

"You don't need a piece of paper for that, Edward!" I yelled. If I don't get out of here now I'll say something I'll regret later...

I walked out of the room with Edward following me.

"Where are you going?" he asked half-panicked as I put my shoes on.

"I don't know. I just need to cool off...." Somewhere he can't come.... "I'm going to La Push."

He looked even more panicked now. "You're going to visit that dog?"

"No, he'll just try to convince me not to get changed it all! I'll go to someone who understands!" I huffed.

"Who?" he growled. Oh so he's angry again.

"Emily." I threw open the door, and ran to my truck. I left with one look back at his anguished gaze, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

It didn't even take me five minutes on the road to start feeling guilty about what happened. Another part of me still was angry at him because it's not 1918! Eighteen year-olds don't just get married for love nowadays, and if we're living in my time era then we might as well go along with it.

"Bella! What a surprise come on in!" Emily exclaimed as she opened the door to her little home on the Quileute land.

"Thanks." I said with a sad smile.

Her face immediately dropped. "What wrong?"

"Edward."

"He's still insisting on getting married?" she questioned. I've told her before about his compromise when I was visiting Jake, and he had to go off with the pack.

"Mhhmm."

"Huh...well that sucks." she shrugged, and I laughed. "Sorry, I don't really know what to say considering I'm getting married soon and my Sam can age once he stops phasing."

"Yeah, rub it in why don't you."

She chuckled. "Get that sad look off your face the pack is coming over soon, and we're making some food."

Ten minutes later Emily's house was in chaos with over 10 hungry wear-wolves whining about how the food is taking too long, and they could 'just eat the meat raw, and it still tastes the same' when the cell phone Edward gave me starting ringing.

"Hey, hold on a second." I told Edward as I balanced the phone on my shoulder while smacking Embry's hand away from the chicken cutlets just to have him put it back, and attempt to run with it. "Knock it off."

"Pleasssseee." he pouted.

"Nice try, but puppy eyes don't work when your seven feet tall with a bicep the size of my head." I hissed as Emily put the cutlets on the other side of the counter.

"Nice one, Vampire girl!" he crowed.

"Quit trying to suck up to her, Embry!" Quil yelled from the family room as he was holding Claire. "We all know who her favorite is in this house."

"Me!" Paul shouted which caused everyone to start hysterically laughing considering how less than four months ago he tried to attack me.

"Right, and that's happens the day Leah isn't a bitch!" Jake retorted while pointing at Leah sitting on the couch glaring daggers at him.

"You're walking a fine line, Black, and unless you want a certain part of your anatomy at the bottom of First Beach I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I get you a muzzle." she retorted, and then turned her attention to Jared who was shaking in silent laughter. "You want to join Jake in that search at First Beach?" Needless to say he immediately stopped laughing as everyone else went pack to complaining for food.

"Edward? You still there?" I whispered into the phone.

"Ye-"

"EMBRY!" I shouted as he ran off with the chicken cutlets. "They're not even cooked yet, you idiot!"

"Do I look like I care?!" he yelled as he dodged Jake who was chasing after him. "I'm fuc-AHH!" he screamed in a surprisingly girlish tone when Quil threw a pillow in front of his feet so he fell on the hardwood floor.

"No cursing with Claire in the house!" he reprimanded.

"You curse all the time!" Embry hissed back as he got up from the floor. "Awww come on Jake!!! Give me back the chicken, please."

"Not a chance! I'm waiting for them to be cooked not for you to eat them all." Jake growled as he handed me back the chicken.

"Thank you." I sang, and got back on the phone. "Sorry, Edward. Some people don't know what the word patient is!"

"I've waited long enough!" Embry whined.

"You still there?" I asked Edward.

"I'm here, love." he answered quietly. _He's jealous he's not here with me._

"Sorry I got sidetracked."

"It's alright. I was calling to tell you I'm sorry for what happened."

"I know you are, and stop beating yourself up over it." I chastised.

"Are you coming home?" he asked hopefully.

"I think we still need time to blow off some steam. I'll come home soon though."

"Alright." he whispered sadly.

"I love you."

"As I you, love." he responded, and I hung up.

"Bella we're out of eggs!" Emily yelled over the chatter of the pack.

"You want me to go get some?"

"I'll come with you." she suggested.

We were around the corner from the convenience store in Emily's Toyota when it happened. The car on the opposite side swerved over to our lane in less than a second and smashed into the front of Emily's car. I felt pieces of the windshield piercing into my skin as I smelt the blood, and my head jerked to the right and slammed into the passenger window shattering the glass. The last thing I saw before unconsciousness taking over was a pair of red eyes watching me.

* * * *

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked the first chapter!!


	2. Waking Up

**_ ~~CRASH~~ _**

By,

Hardlywhole & CullenObsession

**Chapter 2: Waking Up**

**EDWARD CULLEN**

I can't believe this is happening, this is entirely my fault. If we never had that fight she wouldn't be laying in this hospital bed. I looked at my love, cuts and stitches marred her beautiful face. Black and blue marks covered her body and her left leg was encased in a cast. How could I not have been there to save her?

"Stop blaming yourself son." Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. '_She's not exactly out of the woods yet though.' _I looked up at my father.

"What are you thinking?" He sighed.

"Edward, when Emily's car was hit Bella received severe head trauma." I stared at him, horrified.

"Get on with it Carlisle." I urged irritated, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There's a possibility she might not remember you or any of us. She has amnesia." I looked back down at my Bella. How could it be that she might not remember me?

I continued to watch Bella; this was the second time she was in the hospital because of me. How could I have been so selfish? She didn't deserve this, she would be better off with Newton. She needed a normal life.

"Edward, you need some air and to stop the self pitying. Bella will be fine, I've seen it. Now, go she will wake up in ten minutes go." My pixie-like sister danced into the room. I looked up at her, I was not about to leave Bella. _'Go, she'll be fine.'_ Knowing that it is better than to go against Alice I got up and left the room trying to clear my head.

**BELLA SWAN**

_Beep, Beep, Beep. _What is that noise? I opened my eyes, to this blinding light. Where am I? I tired to sit up, but every where on my body hurt. I looked down to see my leg encased in a cast. What happened?

"Edward she's up." I saw a small girl call next to me. She had short choppy black hair, pale skin, and these golden eyes. She looked so familiar, but I had no idea who she was.

"Edward!" I called, scared of whoever this was.

"Yes, love." Edward touched my cheek. I felt better knowing that he was here, but this girl was making me uneasy. I knew she was a vampire, but I didn't get why she was here.

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry I didn't see what was going to happen!" The girl said quickly. I looked at her, what did she mean she couldn't see? What was she talking about? "Don't worry Bella, you'll be okay I did see that." She smiled. I was getting frustrated.

"You alright love?" Edward asked stroking my arm.

"No! What is going on here?" He looked at me upset.

"You have no idea what's going on?" I shook my head. "Do you remember me?" I nodded my head yes, of course I remember Edward. How could I not? I loved him. "Bella, you were in a car accident. You and Emily were going to the grocery store and a car swerved and hit you. You have a broken leg, and stitches on you're face." I looked at him. How could I not remember this?

"Who is Emily?" He smiled sadly.

"She was one of you're best friends." I looked at him.

"Was?" He grabbed my hand.

"She died, when you were hit she sustained so much head trauma, they couldn't save her. I'm so sorry Bella." He looked down and it sounded like he was sobbing. I held his hands. My best friend died and I couldn't remember any of it? I felt like I wasn't really myself, like I was somebody else living someone else's life and I can't remember any of it.

"How come I don't remember any of this?" The girl next to Edward tapped my shoulder.

"Bella, do you know who I am?" I shook my head no. She frowned; just then a man came rushing into the room.

"Bells, are you okay?" He came up and hugged me. I looked at him trying to figure out who he was. He was older, and had dark brown hair, along with brown eyes. He didn't look like Edward or the girl next to him.

"I'm fine." I said quietly. I noticed a blond man had followed him into the room. He looked like Edward and the girl; he had the same eyes and skin. Both the blond man and the girl were vampires that much I knew. They both looked like Edward. I didn't know what they wanted, or if they would hurt Edward. I didn't know what to do.

"Charlie, Bella has amnesia." The blond man put a hand on his shoulder. The dark haired man came over to me.

"Bella, you don't know who I am do you?" Embarrassed, I looked down and shook my head no. I felt awful that I couldn't remember anyone. He looked upset. "I'm you're father, Charlie." The blond man told Charlie that he would like to speak to Edward, the girl, and I in private. I was so scared for Charlie to leave, because without him there I didn't know if these two vampires would turn on me and Edward.

The blond man came over to Edward. He spoke so fast I couldn't understand what he had said. The girl spoke to me.

"It'll be okay Bella." She soothed me.

"Bella, can you tell us what you remember?" Edward asked. I looked at the three vampires before me; I started to tell them all that I could remember.


	3. Suspicions

** ~~CRASH~~**

By,

Hardlywhole & CullenObsession

_Previously:_

_Bella and Emily got into a car accident and Bella has many injuries including amnesia. She only remembers Edward, their love, and that he is a vampire, while Emily did not survive the crash. Carlisle, Alice, and Edward are in Bella hospital room with her waiting for her to tell them what she remembers. Bella is wary of Carlisle, and Alice-not knowing who they are._

** Chapter 3: Suspicions **

**BELLA SWAN **

I felt my heart starting to fly in my chest, beating an irregular rhythm due to the fear I was feeling. Not for myself, for my Edward. He may be a good fighter but he couldn't possibly defeat these two vampires while protecting me-he would surely die. _Why is the blonde one wearing a lab coat?!_

"Bella, calm down. What's wrong?" Edward hovered worriedly over me. I glanced fearfully in the direction of the other vampires, as Edward caught on. "You don't need to be afraid of them, love, they won't hurt you."

"What about you?!" I cried.

He smiled sadly. "Bella, they're my family."

"Wh-what?"

The blonde haired vampire smiled kindly, albeit a bit cautiously. "I think it would be best for you to relate what you can remember before we tell you anything to jog your memory."

"I lost my memory?" I squeaked.

"Well, we aren't sure how much since you seem to remember Edward, and assuming from your reaction, our secret."

I nodded.

"Bella, what's the farthest you can remember?" Edward coaxed.

"Uhm..." I shifted uncomfortably while closing my eyes digging through my muddled memory.

_Looking across a parking lot, meeting Edward's horrified gaze, hearing a screeching sound, Edward grabbing me by the waist, and blocking me from a van that was about to collide with me._

I opened my eyes and looked towards Edward, and smiling gently said, "You saved me from the van." I thought they would be pleased I remembered, but instead they all look worried. "What?"

"That's the farthest you remember?" Edward choked.

"Hmm...Oh! No, I remember a little bit of us talking in a classroom...uhm, I think it's a science class...there's a lab table..." I trailed off.

"You don't remember anyone else?" the pixie-like vampire asked with wide eyes.

"Should I?" _This is all so confusing._

"You don't remember me?" The pixie gave me the saddest look. "I'm Alice, your best friend."

"I thought Emily was my best friend..."

Her lip trembled. "Yeah, well so was I."

I didn't even know-or remember-her but she looked so heartbroken. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's not your fault, love." Edward tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Amazing." the blonde murmured.

"What is?" I questioned, fearfully. _Do I smell really good to him too?_

"Your's and Edward's love is so strong for not only you to remember him, but what we are."

"Uhm, please don't be mad, but who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Carlisle." he flashed a dazzling set of teeth. Carlisle looked like a movie star, and Alice looked like she could be a ball of energy when she wants to. Nothing about came off to me as evil, or vampirish now that I really looked at them, but I still can't help being cautious-I mean they're two vampires I don't even know!

"I have some information I think we need to talk about, since when Bella was unconscious Edward refused to listen to me." Alice announced with a glare towards Edward. "Bella, I need you to think back to the crash or try to remember anything about it."

"Why?"

"Well, when the ambulance got to the scene of the accident there was no one in the car that crashed into you." Carlisle stated.

"Also, when Emmett and Jazzy-"

"Who are they?" I cut in.

"They're my brothers." Edward murmured in my ear.

"Anyway, they recognized the car." Alice finished.

"Either you tell us now Alice, and cut to the chase or stop blocking your thoughts from me." Edward growled.

"It was one of the Denali's cars." she blurted out in a rush. The reaction was immediate for Carlisle and Edward to stiffen, and the only noise was my heart monitor for seven full beats. She continued, "The scent in the car was Irina's."

After a conversation in low vampire whispers that I couldn't understand-which was definitely intentional I was left with a temper mental Edward, as Carlisle announced he was calling Tanya-whoever that is-and Alice was going to try and get some clear visions-which happens to be her power. When Carlisle re-entered the room in a mere minute he announced that Tanya relayed that Irina told them she was going to Northern Canada for a week long hunting trip by herself-which doesn't match up with why her car would be in Washington let alone smashing into me.

Once they finish they're two-sided conversation completely ignoring the extremely frustrated human in the room (guess who that is) I demand Edward to explain everything to me. When he tells me about this tracker named James I get a few flashes of a ballet studio, and a fire burning somewhere. As he tells me about Victoria, he starts to tense up a bit and won't give me any more information about these werewolves that he favors calling 'obnoxious, immature, vile, teenage dogs' which upsets me for a reason I cannot fathom. I mean it's not like I'm friends with them, right? _Right?_ _Wait am I?_

"You should get some rest, love."

"No, I'm not tired." I stifled a yawn.

He chuckled, and started humming my lullably.

"You won't leave right?" I slur on the edge on unconsciousness.

"I'll never leave you, my Bella."

_I felt pieces of the windshield piercing into my skin as I smelt the blood, and my head jerked to the right and slammed into the passenger window shattering the glass. The last thing I saw before unconsciousness taking over was a pair of red eyes watching me._

I woke up gasping to see Edward watching me with concern while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"R-red." I choke out.

"What? What's red?" he whispers.

"Before I blacked out I saw r-red eyes."


End file.
